Post Donna
by FranGipani6181
Summary: This is set just after the Doctor wiped Donnas’ mind of their travels. It is about what I think shoud have hapened after that.
1. Chapter 1: Realisation

**Post Donna **

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who isn't mine it is the BBC's

**Authors Note:** This is my first Fic so please Read and Review

* * *

**Chapter One: Realisation **

Wilf stood in the doorway of his home, it was raining. He watched the doctor as he walked towards the little blue box. His brown pinstriped suit and hair dripping with rain, the pain in the doctor's eyes was unbearable to watch. As Wilf shut the door he heard the sound of the Tardis disappearing into the night.

*** * * * * * * * * **

The doctor looked up at the Tardis consol. He remembered the first time Donna Noble had appeared in the Tardis on her wedding day, which was when it had all started. His adventures with Donna Noble. And then the tears came, silent painful tears which did nothing to remove reality. Donna was gone he could never talk to her again, she can never remember.

Why did it have to end so soon? Donna was the only woman who he had been able to love as a friend. That was all she had wanted and that was all the doctor ever needed. It had ended too soon. He had wiped the memories of him, the Tardis, and anything they did together from her mind for ever. If she remembered her mind would burn and she would die. He could never go back, not ever could he see her again.

The Doctor was silent, that was unusual for the Doctor to be silent. Donna had always said he "talked too much". "I know you miss her to." He said, talking to the Tardis was a habit of his. Where next he thought, now he didn't have Donna.


	2. Chapter 2: Solution

**Post Donna **

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who isn't mine it is the BBC's. Also some of the ideas of this part of the Fic came from The Doctor Donna Remembers by Wougkat

**Authors Note:** This is my first Fic so please Read and Review

* * *

**Chapter Two: Solution**

Suddenly the Doctor saw an image in his mind of him and Donna after defeating Mrs Foster and her nursery of Adipose. He watched as he and Donna walked past a bin. "What's with that?" he asked the Tardis. "What significance does a sonic pen have with Donna possibly being able to travel in the Tardis forever?" As if in answer he saw another image, this time the Tardis showed him saving Professor River song onto the hard drive of the Library computer. "I still don't get it though" he thought. The Tardis then showed him an image of Sylvia Noble getting the car keys out of the bin along with the sonic pen.

That was when it clicked, "Sylvia took the sonic pen, that means that if Donna used the pen fist then it would have bio tuned itself to the next user after the last owner dies." He paused for breath, which he rarely does when there is something to prattle on about. "Donna could still travel in the Tardis for ever; I just need to find a way to get that pen." "Alonsy!" the Doctor yelled with a laugh as he pulled down the leaver of the console and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Pen Search

**Post Donna **

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who isn't mine it is the BBC's. Also some of the ideas of this part of the Fic came from The Doctor Donna Remembers by Wougkat

**Authors Note:** This is my first Fic so please Read and Review!! My best friend, Beaney4, helped me with the editing!!

* * *

**Chapter Three-Pen Search**

The doctor was hiding behind a tree near the Nobles house when Wilf saw him. 'Doctor'! he called' Why are you here. I thought you weren't coming back. What if Donna see's you?''

"Calm down Wilfred, I'm not going to let her see me. But I need to ask you a favour.' The Doctor reassured him.

' A favour, i don't think that will be a problem seeing what you did for Donna before you had to take it away.''

"Thanks, I need you to see if you can find a thick, black, sleek pen. Possibly doesn't look human made. If so call me on this number and I will come straight back."

'Ok ,bye said Wilf

'See ya' the Doctor said as he walked back to the Tardis .


	4. Chapter 4: A Home for the Doctor Donna

**Post Donna **

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who isn't mine it is the BBC's. Also some of the ideas of this part of the Fic came from The Doctor Donna Remembers by Wougkat

**Authors Note:** This is my first Fic so please Read and Review!! My best friend, Beaney4, helped me with the editing!!

* * *

**Chapter Four-A Home for the Doctor-Donna**

Now for a trip to the future he thought. If the doctor donna will be able to travel in the Tardis for ever with me then I will have to get a suer sized computer with lots of memory space to add her to. I will put her in her old room; it has a window so she can see where we are.

It was after he came back with a super-sized computer from the year 5001 which he had trouble fitting into the door of the Tardis that he heard the phone ring. It was the Tardises phone so it echoed around the dome roof.

"Come quickly Doctor" Wilf's worried voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

" Righty oh" cried the Doctor, "Chiswick."


	5. Chapter 5: Donna Departing

**Post Donna **

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who isn't mine it is the BBC's. Also some of the ideas of this part of the Fic came from The Doctor Donna Remembers by Wougkat

**Authors Note:** This is my first Fic so please Read and Review!! My best friend, Beaney4, helped me with the editing!!

**Chapter 5-Donna Departing**

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis to see a devastated Wilfred Mott. "What happened asked" the Doctor.

"Donnas gone Doctor. She died this morning, after she left she went for a walk, I tried to stop her. She must have heard the sound of the Tardis disappearing; the police found her lying on the pavement, dead." Silent tears were rolling down Wilfs cheeks.

"What" the Doctor cried, "So it's all my fault, oh my gosh I am so sorry Wilf."

It was fine when it was just me who lost Donna, the Doctor thought, but if her whole family loses her it is even worse. He was in shock it was never meant to happen. Yet again the tears came but this time they were not for him they were for Donnas' family.

"I have the pen though Doctor; make it her parting gift to you from her. She would have wanted that."

"Thank you; call me again when you have the funeral"

"Good bye Doctor and thank you for what you did for Donna, before you had to take it away."

As the Doctor turned around he knew that being a Time Lord had its disadvantages. Time goes on and everyone you love around you dies, but you keep on living just changing your face trying to forget the loved ones you lose.


	6. Chapter 6: Forever

**Post Donna **

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who isn't mine it is the BBC's. Also some of the ideas of this part of the Fic came from The Doctor Donna Remembers by Wougkat

**Authors Note:** This is my first Fic so please Read and Review!! My best friend, Beaney4, helped me with the editing!!

**Chapter Six: Forever**

It wasn't until the next week when the Doctor brought himself to get out the pen and start creating the electric Doctor-Donna. When your heart breaks and you have two it takes double the time to come back to reality.

"Lets see" the Doctor said to himself, "You add the usb end there and then that in there" and then on went the brainy specs.

Five minutes later. . . .

"And done, come on Donna your coming with me" Then he ran Donnas last run, down the corridor he turned left and then right to Donnas bedroom door. He banged open the door and stuck the pen into the usb drive with a triumphant grin. Suddenly the computer flashed a shiny pale blue and sparked with a force to knock the Doctor backwards.

"Why are you lying down there space man?" said a familiar voice.

The Doctor stood up coughing to come face to face with Donna, her head and shoulders were in the computer screen. The Doctor laughed, she hadn't changed. "Your computer knocked me over."

"I know what you have done Doctor. The Doctor-Donna can travel in the Tardis forever."

"That's right, but you can thank me later" he said with a grin "You died back on earth and I have your funeral to go to. Bye Donna"

"Bye Doctor" Donna said as the computer turned off.


	7. Epilogue

**Post Donna **

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who isn't mine it is the BBC's. Also some of the ideas of this part of the Fic came from The Doctor Donna Remembers by Wougkat

**Authors Note:** This is my first Fic so please Read and Review!! My best friend, Beaney4, helped me with the editing!!

**Epilogue**

So that was how the Doctor-Donna travelled in the Tardis forever. The Doctor talked to her every day and told her of the adventures he was having. She was never jealous, she was just happy to be there. The only companion to travel with the Doctor forever. The Doctor went to Donna's funeral and cried with the rest, he spoke as her devoted friend. He was the only one who knew all wasn't really lost.


End file.
